totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Zemsta Millie
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 10. Mitchel: (stoi na jakiejś wyspie) Siemano ludziska w odcinku 10 Totalnego Obozu! Jesteśmy już prawie na półmetku. W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy zamieniali zwierzęta w potwory, a potem się na nich ścigali... Millie się zbuntowała i zatopiła wyspę, przez co automatycznie ją wyeliminowałem. Teraz czekamy tylko na przypłynięcie zawodników... Oby się nie utopili! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Wyspa '''Mitchel: Kto pierwszy wypłynie?... Z wody wychodzi Jasmine. Jasmine: O matko! Ląd! A gdzie Daniel?! Mitchel: Jesteś pierwsza! Jasmine: O. Wychodzą Chacky, już tylko z dwoma oczami, Ginger i Kelly. Chacky: Głodny jestem! (je piasek z plaży) Ginger: Stanleyki, żyjecie? Kelly: Mitchel! (złapała go wściekła za koszulkę) Wiem, że to twoja sprawka! Mitchel: Ależ skądże! Wychodzą Ricky i Megan. Ricky: Aaaa! Moje włosy! Moje wszystko! (ucieka) Megan: I co, McLastern?! Wszyscy wiedzą, że to twoja robota! Mitchel: Gdyby to była moja robota, to nie wywalałbym Millie! Wychodzą Cindy, George i Michael. George: Świetny kawał, idioto! Mitchel: To nie kawał, do cholery! I wychodzi reszta, czyli Daniel, Max i Jason. Daniel: Przemaluję ci twarz! Michael: Chętnie ci w tym pomożemy! Mitchel: Ludzie! To wszystko wina Millie i jej głupiej zemsty! Cindy: A George i Michael też brali w niej udział! I mieli sojusz z Millie, planowali wywalić całą drużynę! Cindy: (PZ) Tak. Słyszałam ich rozmowę z Millie, kiedy szukałam z Ginger zwierząt. No, znaczy, to o planowaniu wywalenia drużyny, to chyba nieprawda, nie wiem. George&Michael: CO?! Mitchel: Wiem o tym! Kelly: Super, pożałujecie tego, idioci! George: (PZ) No i pięknie! Już po nas! Może jak cały czas wygrywaliśmy, to i dziś tak będzie? Michael: (PZ) Ciekawego, którego z nas wywalą, hm... A, już wiem! George'a! Max: Zdrajcy. Mitchel: Dobra, skupcie się. Jesteśmy na jakiejś wyspie. GPS nie pokazał na jakiej, niestety. Kelly: Macie GPSa?! Mitchel: No. Posiłki już po nas płyną! ---- Kamera pokazuje kilku stażystów siedzących przy basenie i pijących drinka. ---- Mitchel: Co do wyzwania, na początek znajdźcie jedzenie dla mnie i zbudujcie mi willę. Podkreślam, willę, a nie jakiś domek czy szałas. (zaczął się śmiać) Lepsze jedzenie i lepsza willa zdobędą jakąś tam przewagę w następnej cześci. Kelly: Co? Dla ciebie? Chyba jesteś chory! Mitchel: Jeśli chcesz, twoja drużyna może automatycznie udać się na ceremonię. Albo ty od razu zostaniesz wyeliminowana, to jak? Kelly: Pff. Poszli. Zadanie I Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine: Więc, drużyno?! Jak się dzielimy? Daniel: Ricky i Megan poszukają jedzenia, bo ubrudzić się zapewne nie chcą. Jason, poszukaj materiałów. Ricky i Megan poszli. Jason: Tak jest! (pobiegł) Daniel: A my będziemy budować. Jasmine: Jak najbardziej, skarbie. Daniel: (przewrócił oczami) Plik:Węże.png Max: Jak się dzielimy? George&Michael: My możemy budować! Kelly: Waszej pomocy nie chcemy, bo na pewno zbudujecie tak, że jak Mitchel wejdzie, to się zawali. Żeby wywalić drużynę! Max: Może Ginger niech poszuka jedzenia, Cindy i Chacky poszukają materiałów, a ja i Kelly będziemy budowały. Michael: No a my?! Kelly: Usiądziecie i nie będziecie przeszkadzać! Rozeszli się. Ricky i Megan Plik:Krokodyle.png Ricky: Ja nic nie będę zbierał! Megan: Ja też nie... Jeszcze się ubrudzę. Ricky: Jesteśmy tacy podobni... Spojrzeli po sobie. Zamknęli oczy, a ich usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać, ale Megan nagle... zniknęła. Ricky: (przewrócił się) Megan? Megan?! Cholera... (kamera odwraca się i słychać króciutki krzyk Ricky'ego) Ginger Plik:Węże.png Ginger chodzi rozglądając się. Ginger: Widzicie gdzieś jakieś jedzenie? Ja widzę tylko kokosy, ale one są za wysoko... Stanleyki?! Gdzie jesteście?! O matko! Ginger: (PZ) (przez łzy) Stanleyki gdzieś zniknęli! Ginger: (pobiegła, kamera odwraca się i słychać krótki krzyk Ginger) Cindy i Chacky Cindy: Too... Jak ci się tu podoba? Chacky: Fajnie. Cindy: Ale najbardziej to podoba ci się Kelly, prawda? Chacky: Tak! Skąd wiesz?! A co, uda ci się nas złączyć?! Cindy: Może mi się udać... Jeśli do końca sezonu będziesz głosował jak ja. Chacky: No pewnie! (przytulił ją) Cindy: Ej! Wystarczy! (odepchnęła go i odwróciła się, a Chacky zniknął) Lepiej weźmy trochę tego drewna. (złapała i obróciła się w stronę Chacky'ego) Hej! Chacky?! (pobiegła do obozu) Plaża, budowanie domków Z Krokodyli zostali Jasmine, Daniel i Jason, a z Węży Cindy, Max, George, Michael oraz Kelly. Cindy: A gdzie reszta? Kelly: Nie wiem. Buduj. Cindy: Nie... (podeszła do domku Krokodyli) Jason! Jak ty wspaniale budujesz! Jasmine: Hej! Odwal się od niego! Cindy: Nie mogę, jest przecież taaaaki przystojny. Jason: Och, dzięki! (wdzięczy się) Jasmine: (PZ) Dlaczego ona do niego zarywa?! Albo wiem... Ja też to zrobię! Daniel będzie zazdrosny! Jasmine: Jest przystojny! (objęła Jasona za szyję) Cindy: (objęła go za szyję z drugiej strony) Jason się tylko szczerzy. Daniel: (spojrzał wściekły na trójkącik) Jasmine: (zauważyła złość Daniela) Jason! Skarbie! Buduj dalej, dobrze ci to idzie! (pocałowała go w policzek) Daniel: (rozdzielił ich) Budować! Już! Cindy: Ale Jason!... Daniel: Spadaj do swojej drużyny! Cindy: (popłakała się i pobiegła do drużyny) Jason: Hej! Co robisz?! Daniel: Coś! Jasmine: Chłopcy, nie kłóćcie się! Hej, a kiedy wrócą Ricky i Megan? Daniel: Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Kamera przechodzi na budowę Węży. Cindy: Nieźle wam idzie! Kelly: Ruszyłabyś się i pomogła nam! Cindy: No dobra... (dołączyła do budowania) Kamera przechodzi na siedzących obok bliźniaków. George: (PZ) Postanowiliśmy jakoś zwiększyć zaufanie Węży do nas... Poszli kawałek dalej i zaczęli coś budować. Michael: (PZ) Zbudujemy miotacz, taki jak był w Zemście Wyspy i wystrzelimy kamień prosto w domek Krokodyli! Zaczęli budować. Kamera przechodzi teraz na budowę Krokodyli, która jest już prawie gotowa. Jasmine poprawia jeszcze zewnątrz, a Daniel i Jason budują wewnątrz. Jasmine: O, na zewnątrz gotowe! Jason: Wewnątrz też jest ok, tylko jakieś meble... Daniel: No to budujcie. Zaczęli budować meble. Kamera przechodzi na budowę Węży, które mają już gotowe na zewnątrz, wewnątrz i mają już meble typu krzesła, stolik z drewna. Cindy: Bardzo ładnie. Podoba mi się, Mitch będzie zachwycony! Wychodzą. Kelly: Mitchel! Gotowe! Kamera przechodzi na budowę Krokodyli. Jasmine: No nie, mają już gotowe! I nagle huk. Kamera przechodzi na budowę Węży i ukazuje rozwalony domek i obok George'a i Michael'a z wielkimi oczami przy miotaczu. Kelly: (podeszła do George'a i Michael'a i przywaliła im obu w twarz, po czym odeszła) Kelly: (PZ) CHOLERA! Jak to, w ogóle! Arghh! Tyle pracy! Idioci! Cindy: Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało... Max: Luz, Michael i George rozwalili chatę. Ale i tak wygramy część drugą! Mitchel: (przychodzi) Ooo, widzę, że coś się stało z domkiem Węży i to Krokodyle zwyciężają tę część! Zanim opowiem o części drugiej... Gdzie są Ricky, Megan, Ginger i Chacky?! Cisza. Mitchel: No nieważne. (wzruszył ramionami) Co do wyzwania - nasi stażyści przeczesali wyspę i znaleźli stary statek oraz kawałek mapy na nim, który dostaną Krokodyle. (podał im) Musicie znaleźć skarb ukryty gdzieś... My wiemy gdzie. Drużyna, która pierwsza przybiegnie ze skarbem tutaj zwycięży dziś i nie pójdzie na eliminację. Zrozumiano? To do roboty! Drużyny pobiegły w przeciwne strony. Zadanie II Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: (ogląda skrawek mapy) Co to ma być?! Nic nam to nie daje... Jasmine: Spokojnie, najpierw musimy znaleźć statek... Jason: Wrak statku to chyba pod wodą... Albo w wodzie na jakiejś skale?... Jasmine: Jesteś genialny, kotku! (przytuliła go) Daniel: Może ja zajrzę pod wodę... A wy idźcie dalej. (wskoczył) Jasmine: OMG, ale on jest męski... Ale ty, Jason, jesteś facetem idealnym! (pomasowała go po klacie) Jason: (szczerzy się) Wiem. Poszli dalej szukając statku. Plik:Węże.png Kelly idzie cały czas wściekła, a Cindy, Max, George i Michael idą obok. Max: Myślę, że wrak statku to będzie gdzieś w oceanie... Kelly: No to może niech panowie George i Michael go poszukają?! Michael: Emm... Dobra... (wskoczyli do wody) Kelly: Super! Mamy ich z głowy, uciekamy, laski! Pobiegły daleko, w poszukiwaniu statku. Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine i Jason idą. Jasmine: Coś długo go nie ma... Boję się, możesz to sprawdzić? Jason: Jasne. (wskoczył do wody) Jasmine: (przysiadła na kamieniu czekając na Jasona, jednak zauważyła coś w oddali i pobiegła) Kamera pozostała w miejscu, gdzie Jason wskoczył do wody, jednak ten się nie wynurza... Plik:Węże.png Trójka dziewczyn dalej biegnie, ale na chwilę przystanęły. Cindy: A może nie powinnyśmy były ich zostawiać?... Kelly: Należało im się! Max: Biegniemy do tej skały! (wskazała na niedaleką skałę, jednak kawałek drogi) Pobiegły. Plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine doszła do skał, przy których był wrak statku. Jasmine: Jest! Teraz tylko znaleźć pozostałe części mapy... (weszła sotrożnie na statek, rozejrzała się, usłyszała jakieś głosy) Lol, co to?! (zauważyła na ziemi kawałek mapy, który niestety nie łączył się z kawałkiem pierwszym) Kurde... Więcej kawałków! (poszła dalej) Plik:Węże.png Dziewczyny podbiegły do skał, przy których był wrak statku i zauważyły tam Jasmine. Max: Sama jest? A gdzie Daniel? Kelly: A co, tak ci na nim zależy? Max: Niee? Tylko się pytam. Cindy: (wchodzi na statek) Kelly: Gdzie ty idziesz?! (wskoczyła za nią, a za nią Max) Jasmine: O matko... Tylko nie wy. Max: Gdzie masz Daniela?! Jasmine: Ty się idiotko odwal od Daniela! Kelly: Opanuj się. Ile masz kawałków?! Jasmine: Nie powinno cię to obchodzić. Zresztą i tak ci nie powiem! (pobiegła gdzieś pod pokład) Cindy: Hej! Znalazłam jakiś papierek! (podała kawałek mapy Kelly) Kelly: Tak! To kawałek z oznaczeniem! Max: Jasmine ma na pewno przynajmniej jeden kawałek. Trzeba go zabrać! (pobiegły pod pokład, gdzie Jasmine chwytała już trzeci kawałek mapy) Jasmine: Frajerzy! Mam już prawie całą mapę! (pobiegła do innego pomieszczenia) Dziewczyny z Węży pobiegły za nią. Jasmine: (zaczęła w błyskawicznym tempie otwierać szafki, aż w końcu znalazła w jednej kolejny kawałek) Mam cztery! Brakuje mi... jednego! I to z IKSEM! Kelly: No cóż, chyba posiadają ją twoi przeciwnicy! Jasmine: Dawaj to! (spojrzała na swoje kawałki) Chociaż, w sumie... Poradzę sobie bez niego! Nara! (wybiegła) Dziewczyny pobiegły za nią. Przed statkiem Jasmine biegnie w stronę lasu, a za nią trójką dziewczyn. Jasmine: Odwalcie się! To będzie mój skarb! Jednak nagle stanęła i reszta dziewczyn do niej dobiegła. Jasmine: Nie wiem, gdzie dalej. To znaczy, nie mam kawałka mapy i... Dawaj go! (wyrwała Kelly kawałek mapy, spojrzała i pobiegła) Max: Hej! Pobiegły za nią, po chwili Jasmine dobiega do skrzyni, wokół której siedzą związani i zakneblowani Daniel, Ricky, Megan, Jason, George, Michael, Ginger oraz Chacky. Po chwili wychodzi trójka piratów. Cindy: (piszczy) Co to jest?! Kelly: O matko... Mitchel, jaki ty zabawny... (podchodzi do jednego z piratów i próbuje zerwać mu brodę, jednak się nie udaje, po chwili Kelly siedzi już związana) Dobra, to dziwne... Max: Czemu związujesz naszych... znajomych? Pirat 1: Nie oddam wam skarbu! Pirat 2: Ani waszych przyjaciół! Jasmine: No przyjaciół to chyba za dużo powiedziane! Pirat 3: Chcemy tylko odzyskać nasz rubin... Którego straciliśmy podczas podróży. Cindy: I my mamy go znaleźć? Jasmine: A gdzie mamy go szukać? Pirat 1: Na wraku statku... Jasmine: O, wiem! Pamiętam! Widziałam go, ale go olałam, bo szukałam mapy! (pobiegła, a za nią pobiegły Max i Cindy) Statek Jasmine wbiegła na statek i szybko pobiegła pod pokład. Max i Cindy wbiegły za nią, a kiedy zobaczyły, że Jasmine szuka rubinu w pośpiechu wybuchły śmiechem. Jasmine: (spojrzała na nie) Czego się ryjecie?! Max: Tego szukasz? (pokazała jej rubin) Jasmine: Dawaj to! Max i Cindy uciekły, a Jasmine pobiegła za nimi. Przed statkiem Cindy i Max dobiegają do Piratów, po chwili też Jasmine. Max: Oto rubin! (przekazuje Piratowi 1 rubin) Pirat 1: To nie ten rubin! To jakaś podróba! (związał Max) Jasmine: Hahaha! Frajerki! Ale was zrobiłam w konia! (podała Piratowi 1 rubin) Pirat 1: O tak! To ten! Dziękujemy! I Piraci uciekli. Jasmine: Moja skrzynia! Cindy: (PZ) Ona nie mogła pierwsza donieść skrzyni do Mitcha! Jasmine: (próbuje podnieść, ale skrzynia jest za ciężka) Cindy: (próbuje podnieść, ale jej również się nie udaje) Jasmine szybko rozwiązuje Daniela, a Cindy George i Michaela. Jasmine: Daniel, bierz skrzynię! Cindy: Chłopaki, bierzcie! Jednak Daniel szybciej złapał skrzynię, z którą uciekł do Mitcha. Pobiegli za nim George, Michael, Cindy i Jasmine. Plaża, miejsce rozbicia Daniel dobiega wraz ze skrzynią. Daniel: Tak! Haha! Pierwszy! Dobiega reszta. Cindy: Nie! (szarpie Georgem) Czemu go nie złapaliście?! Mitchel: Tak więc, Żarłoczne Krokodyle przełamują swoją czarną passę i wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Za chwilę pierwsza ceremonia Jadowitych Węży, ale najpierw pójdźcie po resztę zawodników. (wszedł do domku, który się od razu rozpadł) Aaa! (wychodzi z gruzów) To jakiś żart?! George i Michael śmieją się i przybijają piątkę. Reszta uczestników Przybiegają Cindy i Jasmine i odwiązują zawodników. Ricky: Jasmine! Wylecisz dziś, za to, że mnie nie odwiązałaś od razu! Jak ja wyglądam?! Jasmine: Jak gej. Dziś wygraliśmy. Megan: No w końcu! Kelly: Jak to przegraliśmy?!?!?!?! Cindy: No normalnie, czasem trzeba... Kelly: Zamknij się! (wskazuje teraz na Jasmine) Ty! Pożałujesz tego! Jasmine: Taa, już się boję. (przewraca oczami) Ginger: Dobrze, Stanleyki, że już tu jesteście! Wszyscy poszli. Przed ceremonią George, Michael i Cindy Plik:Węże.png George: Cindy, wiemy, że cała drużyna chce nas wywalić. Dlatego chcemy prosić cię o pomoc! Cindy: Mnie? Michael: Wydajesz się najmilszą osobą z drużyny, chcieliśmy cię prosić o głosy na Ginger. Nie przydaje się nam. Cindy: Okej... (poszła) Cindy i Chacky Plik:Węże.png Stoją w lesie. Chacky: I co? Powiedziałaś Kelly?! Cindy: Tak. Powiedziała, że ty też jej się podobasz. Tylko w tym rzecz, że... Musisz bardziej do niej zagadywać. Ona to lubi. Chacky: Jasne! Cindy: (PZ) Oczywiście, że z nią nie gadałam! Chcę tylko, żeby ją bardziej wkurzał! Cindy: No i nasza umowa... Chacky: Tak, tak. Na kogo mam głosować? Cindy: (szepcze mu na ucho) Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń Max: Głosuję na Michaela... George jest bardziej przydatny. Ginger: Głosujemy na Chacky'ego, ponieważ jest dziwny. Miał troje oczu! ---- Mitchel: Witam Jadowite Węże na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! Za chwilę pożegnacie drugiego członka drużyny... Jako że zapasy kiełbasek zostały zatopione... Otrzymacie dzisiaj kawałki drewna! (wyszczerz) Pierwsze kawałki drewna wędrują do trzech dziewczyn, które wytrzymały w grze najdłużej - Cindy, Max oraz Kelly. (łapią kawałki drewna) I to jest już koniec strefy zero... Ginger: Ojej! Stanleyki, ktoś na nas głosował! George i Michael uśmiechają się chytrze. Chacky: Na mnie też! Mitchel: Chacky! Jeden głos. (rzuca mu kawałek drewna) Chacky: (łapie i zjada) Mmm... Pycha! Mitchel: Hmm. Okej... Została trójka... George, Michael oraz Ginger... Wszyscy otrzymaliście po dwa głosy! George&Michael: CO?! Ginger: Hej! Skoro Stanleye nie mają głosów, to czemu są zagrożeni?! Mitchel: Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Ale zrobimy tak. Mam w planach do zrobienia jeden odcinek z podwójną eliminacją, dlatego postanowiłem, że to George i Michael dziś wylecą z hukiem! George&Michael: CO?! George: A czemu nie ona?! Mitchel: Zniszczyliście mi chatę, gdyby była powtórka głosowania odpadlibyście, tak samo, gdybym poprosił o głosowanie Krokodyli, zapewne wybraliby was do eliminacji. Na Ginger głosy są tylko od was, więc reszta drużyny jest przeciwko wam, przykro mi! Michael: Super, Cindy, dzięki! Mitchel: Nie mamy łódki, więc zrobimy tak! (wyjął zza pleców dwa dynamity i przyczepił jeden do George'a, a jeden do Michael'a, po czym kliknął przycisk na pilocie, a bliźniaki odlecieli) George&Michael: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kelly: (PZ) Wreszcie koniec z tymi pajacami. Mitchel: Finałowa dziesiątka! Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Krokodylom ponownie uda się wygrać? Kiedy przypłyną po nas posiłki?! Dowiecie się oglądając Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!